This invention relates to a tilting arbor belt sanding machine, and more particularly to a sanding machine in which the rotating belt and motor drive motor means therefore are mounted upon an arbor which is pivotally supported to allow the sanding belt to be employed to sand the edge of work-pieces at varying angles with the sanding belt contacting the edges of same longitudinally thereof.
Sanding devices utilizing mechanically rotated belts have long been known, including those which are totally portable, partially adjustable by hand by an operator, and adjustable to a predetermined fixed position at which no further manual handling, other than of a work-piece being sanded by the apparatus, is involved. Examples of such prior sanding machines are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,798,421; 2,724,934; and 3,133,384.
Previously suggested belt sanding devices, however, have not proved to be completely satisfactory, particularly in the production of precision and/or repetitive finished work-pieces, due to devices employing any manual positioning of the sanding belt during the sanding operation failing to effect uniform and/or the particular material removal results and/or even damaging the work-piece surface or edges by being adapted only to abrade the work-piece perpendicular to the edge of same; and due to devices having an adjustable feature being merely similarly adapted to abrade perpendicular to the work-piece edge, resulting in work damage, and/or being lacking in suitable ranges of adjustability in terms of treatable angles and belt speed maintenance to achieve commercially acceptable versatility.
Hence, a search has continued in the art for an improved edge, belt sander.